1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument and apparatus for performing vasectomies and more particularly to an instrument which will clamp the vas deferens in two places and simultaneously sever a section of the vas deferens between the clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the vasectomy operation to render a male sterile has become increasingly popular. The operation is generally performed as an office procedure under local anesthetic with the patient awake. Many male patients prefer the operation to be performed with only the surgeon present. The procedure as most commonly performed involves locating the vas deferens in the scrotal sac, and elevating the vas by manipulation to a subcutaneous position. A skin incision is made over the vas and a segment of the vas is isolated from the surrounding tissue. Next a pair of hemostats is applied to the vas and the segment therebetween is excised. The cut margins of the vas are then ligated with a nonabsorbable or an absorbable suture, returned to the sac, and the incision sutured closed.
When the surgeon is working alone, the handling of the several instruments needed is awkward and time consuming. For example, it is difficult to suture the cut margins while holding and positioning a hemostat. This step must be performed twice for each side.
There has been a long felt need for a surgical instrument with which the surgeon could contact the vas, install a pair of ligating clips to the vas, and simultaneously cut the vas between the clips. Thus, the time from making the incision to suturing the incision after the procedure would be greatly shortened. Ideally, such instrument or the operative parts thereof should be disposable.
It is known in the art to utilize ligature clips which are installed using special clip applying forceps as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,795 to Mericle. However, these and known similar instruments apply one clip at a time. A pair of clips or cuffs joined by a filament of body implantable material is taught by Bliss in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,926 for use in performing a vasectomy for the purpose of holding the severed ends of the vas deferens in a spaced relationship such that a reversal of the vasectomy operation could be performed at a later date. Bliss does not teach any specific instrument for applying his prosthesis. Brodsky et al disclose a vasectomy procedure and instrument in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,056 which assists the surgeon in lifting the vas from the underneath side and out of the scrotum of the patient. However, no provision is made for closing the ends of the severed vas in the Brodsky instrument.
Instruments are known for clamping and cutting an umbilical cord. For example, Mattler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,294 shows a device for clamping and then cutting an umbilical cord in separate and distinct clamping and cutting steps. However, this instrument is bulky and unsuited for use in performing the vasectomy procedure. Another similar instrument is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,337 to Whittaker. Whittaker shows a single blade cutter having a scissors like structure with holding clips disposed on either side of the cutter jaws. These clips are adapted to hold a pair of serrated clamps which are temporarily attached to the umbilical cord and the scissors like structure utilized to cut the cord. Neither the size nor the design of the Whittaker device is suitable for use in a vasectomy procedure.